heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Absorbed/Replicated Abilities
The following list shows the mimicked/stoled (and also transfered and erased) powers who have the next Megahumans. Ralph/Jesus Replicated as Ralph Throught Killing (Controlled by his Intuitive Aptitude) *Electro-Magnetokinesis from Jacob Maxwell. *Impenetrable Skin from Mason Armstrong. *Dynamic Camouflage from Kayla Turner. *Imprinting from Carlos Perez. *Cryokinesis from Yuki Masahashi. *Oneirokinesis from Patrick O'Dilan. *Metallokinesis from John Jesper. *Accelerated Probability from Cole Montgomery. *Cloaking from Homer Bernstein. *Clairvoyance and Telepathy from from Danielle Egnew. *Machine Overshadowing from Walker Gills. *Chrysopoeia from Zoe Johnston. *Chlorokinesis from Boone Faustus. *Blue Pyrokinesis from Blaire Faustus. Without Killing *Telekinesis from Boy Wonder. *Sedation from Thunderbolt. *Mega Lightning from Mother Theresa. *Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality from Fumetsu Kensei. *Power Reflection from Power Kid. *Terrakinesis from Terra. *Invisibility from The Roman. *Enhanced Senses from Cisco. *Microwave Generation from John Steele. *Psychometry and Flight from Gabe. *Phasing from Phantom. *Technopathy from Technus. *Geo-Thermokinesis from Vulcanus's corpse. *Radiokinesis from Toto's corpse. *Disintegration from Ulises Rios. *Shapeshifting from Chamille. *Sonokinesis from Boombox. *Constriction from Fletcher Johnston's corpse. *Crumpling from Roderick Glover. *Luminescence from Curtis Mayson Darling. *Molecular Immobilization from Tamara Stewart. Taked as Jesus After a telepathic attack Christian, Ralph's mind as well his shapeshifthing ability was affected. During the attack Chrisitan implant, the paintings of the Great Red Dragon. All that together create a double personality in Ralph, self-styled Jesus, with a dragon-demonic humanoid-like appearance, who wanted kill and take the powers of the others megahumans, by eating their brains while his intuitive aptitude subconsciously understand how Jesus' victims' powers works. The following megahumans are his victims: *Super Intelligence from Nikolai Lloyd. *Health Optimization from Jaxon Berglund. *Bliss & Horror Inducement from Nathan Thompson. *Heat Breath from Imogen Allen. *Cyberpathy from Cora Hunter. *Size Manipulation from Kate Fletcher. *Flyrokinesis from Rene Rodriquez. *Spontaneus Combustion from Frankie Owen. *Opinokinesis from Maddox Baker *Form Duplication from Will Booth. *Empathy from Skyler Stein. *Avikinesis from Harris Maheswaran. All this tough until Ralph was able to use its power of cloning, to separate from Jesus, and then to kill him, hypercharging him to death. All the powers that Jesus took remain available to Ralph. Lucifer Mercury's stoled powers *Electrokinesis from Surge. *Cryokinesis from Iceberg Lad. *Pyrokinesis from Hellhound. *Hallucikinesis from Rainbow Quartz. *Smoke Mimicry from Nimbus. *Sonokinesis from Boombox. *Plasma Generation and Energy Absorption from Laser Man. *Metal Mimicry from Bulldozer. *Atmokinesis from Neo-Vortex. *Super Strength and Underwater Breathing from Cerberus. *Telepathy from Brainshock. *Mentokinesis and Power Negation Field from Thunderbolt. *Power Detection and Precognitive Dreaming from Chichi. *All Ralph's replicated powers. *Aerokinesis and Enhanced Strength from Malina Jackson. *Gravitokinesis from Ronin Charles. *Hydrokinesis from Blake Parker. Blake Parker's replicated powers *Enhanced Strength from Cisco. *Flight from Gabe (x3). *Umbrakinesis from Ronin Charles. *Microwave Generation from John Steele. *Terrakinesis from Terra (x2). After his powers were augmented, he had access to all the powers that he copied and allowed him to copy all the powers that Blake wants without a limited quantity. *All Lucifer's absorbed powers. *Liquifaction from Emilio Caputi. *Shattering from Ulises Rios. *Activation and Deactivation from Alfredo. *Shapeshifting from Chamille. *Vita-Mortokinesis from Connor James Crighton. *Impenetrable Skin from Stefano Petracci. *Precognitive Artistry from Uriel di Tello. *Persuasion from Amanda Rooney. *Fire Breathing from Georgia Bones. *Enhanced Synesthesia from Leo. *Heat Vision and Ice Breath from Boy Wonder. *Photokinesis from Donovan Carson. *Super Speed from Wade Kent. *All Jesus' taked powers. *Electromagnetic Sight from Pandy. Christian Topher's stoled Unlike Lucifer, Christian power is limited to retain only one power at a time, and when he steal a new one, the previously taked it's lost, until Christian absorb from someone with the same power. *Teleportation and Remote Teleportation from Caleb Mercury. *Precognitive Artistry from Donna di Tello. *Electrokinesis from Jupiter Zimmerman. *Enhanced Strength from Morgan Mercury. *Underwater Breathing from Wesley Bones. *Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality from Heather Rooney. *Shapeshifting from Chamille. *Chrysopoeia from Lord Midas. *Radiokinesis from Raymond Fell. Current Absorbed Power: *Telekinesis and Telepathy from Harvey Mercury. Reese Blanchard's replicated powers Unlike Blake, Reese power is limited to retain only one power at a time, and when he copy a new one, the previously emulated it's lost, until Reese copy from someone with the same power. *Vibrokinesis from Cooper Hofstadter (x2). *Claircognizance from Chris Ferrell. *Regenerative Healing Factor from Scott MacArthur. *Telekinesis from Ralph (x3). *Flight from Harper Arnold. *Radiokinesis from Blake Parker. *Precognitive Dreaming from Chichi. Current Replicated Power: *Video Game Transportation from Mariko Yukimura. Gabe's replicated powers *Precognitive Dreaming from Chichi. *Telekinesis, Impenetrable Skin and Dynamic Camouflage from Ralph. *Enhanced Strength from Stefano Rimoldi. *Accelerated Probability from Joseph James. *Shattering from Blake Parker. *Radiokinesis from Reese Blanchard. *Pyrokinesis from Hellhound. *Cyberpathy from David Lloyd. *Liquifaction from Emilio Caputi. *Sedation from Brainshock. *Memory Storage from Chris Bishop. *Molecular Immobilization from Tamara Stewart. *From megahumans from a halloween party: **Acid Secretion from Laura Maddox. **Gerontokinesis from Jackie Maxwell. **Claircognizance from Martha Cooke. **Corrosion from Sidney Weber. **Deoxygenation from Tanner Haney. **Earthquake Causing from Rory Barker. **Electric Mimicry from Chloe Philips. **Electronic Data Manipulation from Jaylon Best. **Pathokinesis from Judith Vang. **Enhanced Thought Processing from Bethany Byrne. **Enhanced Memory from Andrew Fairweather. **Gas Mimicry from Alessandro Steele. **Comakinesis from Ava Ortega. **Induced Explotion from Dexter Knapp. **Sleep Induction from Tyrell Banks. **Technological Aptitude from Clark Diego. **Memory Thief from Oscar Kelly. **Metal Duplication from Eleanor Atkinson. **Argentopoeia from America Martin. **Neurokinesis from Felicity Little. **Essokinesis from Turner Wong. **Silicon Manipulation from Briana Hartman. **Snake Mimicry from Leslie Copeland. **Thermokinesis from Blaine Cunningham. Martha Cooke's replicated powers Her claircognizance was used only once to absorb the Blake's powers. And with that she could emulate other powers as Blake does. *Power Replication from Blake Parker. **Telekinesis from Ignacio Bernal. **Telepathy from Brainshock. **Phoenix Mimicry from Spencer Mercury. **Impenetrable Skin and Regenerative Healing Factor from Ralph. **Technopathy from Technus. **Energy Absorption from Laser Man. **Enhanced Strength and Senses from Cisco. **Omnilingualism from an unknown source. **Spatio-Chronokinesis from Bradley Jackson. **Immortality from Jefferson McKnight. **Belief Inducement from an unknown source. **Non-Biological Duplication from Martha's ex-boyfriend. **Appearance Alteration from an unknown source. **Shifting from Parker Hermann. **Night Vision from Martha's ex-girlfriend. **Wallcrawling from an unknown source. Chris Ferrel's replicated powers *Telekinesis from an unknown source. *Carbon Isolation and Formation from an unknown source. Samantha Reynolds' taked powers *Acid Secretion from Laura Maddox. *Age Shifting from Logan Paul. *Bone Claws and Regenerative Healing Factor from Blaze Sharp. *Chlorine Gas Emission from Ollie Bradley. *Dehydration from Aiden Saunders. *Age Transferal from Britney Frost. *Granulation from Rachel Gill. *Elasticity from Reed Wolf. *Lung Adaptation from Riley White. *Nerve Gas Emission from Casey Ward. *Neurocognitive Deficit from Gene Richards. *Oil Secretion from Avery Dean. *Zoom Vision from Perla Chambers. *Danger Sensing from Eliza Ellis. *Neurokinesis from Felicity Little. *Primal Rage from Ella Jones. *Lactokinesis from Dillon Savage. *Gold Mimicry from Jo Fisher. *Empathic Tattooing from Zachary Burton. *Video Game Hallucination from River Molina. *Emotional Duplication from Apollo Becker. *X-Ray Vision from Anderson Butler. Wilson's replicated powers *Enhanced Condition from an unnamed woman. *Flight from Clint Boyle. *All Ralph, Blake, Gabe, Reese'spirit and Martha's emulated powers. Samson Winters' stoled powers *Frigiokinesis from Zuri Nunez. *Plant Growth from Lydia Cleveland. *Physikinesis from Willow Fisher. *Invisibility from Rebecca Carter. Kirby Anders' dealed powers *Sonokinesis from Boombox. *Electrokinesis from Surge. *Plasma Generation from Laser Man. *Energy Absorption from Laser Man. *Metal Mimicry from Bulldozer. *Pyrokinesis from Hellhound. *Atmokinesis from Neo-Vortex. *Mega Lightning from Mother Theresa. *Super Strength (x3) from Cerberus and other unknown sources. One was given to Nelson Flunky. *Underwater Breathing from Cerberus. *Hallucikinesis and Hallucination Projection from Rainbow Quartz. *Ergokinesis from Metatron. *Sand Mimicry from Nahuel Espigares. *Water Mimicry from Rachael Craigton. Later sold to an unnamed blonde girl. *Fire Breathing from Georgia Bones. *Gender Swap (x5) One from an unnamed cross dresser and other unknown sources. One sold to Lewis King. *Photokinesis from Allen McConnell. Later sold to Louise Queen. *Resurrection from an unnamed preacher. Later sold to Phoenix George. *Foresight from an unknown source. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *One-Way Time Travel from Alexa Payne. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *Immunity from an unknown source. Later sold to Emerson Bailey. *Life Preservation from an unknown source. Later sold to Jordan Young. *Future Illustration from an unnamed comic book artist. Later sold to Anastasia Holt. *Water Walking from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Telekinesis (x7) from an unknown sources. One sold to Lance Manson. *Instant Sexual Arousal from an unknown source. Later sold to Lance Manson. *Teleportation (x3) from an unknown sources. One sold to Lance Manson. *Relationship Manipulation from an unknown source. Later sold to Jayson Hawkins. *Violent Obsession from an unknown source. Later sold to Jayson Hawkins. *Imagination Manifestation from an unknown source. Later sold to Quinn Morris. *Light Absorption from Katheryn Monroe. *Sound Absorption from Myles Ike. *Mind Control from Linda Stevens. *Sedation from an unknown source. *Aura Absorption from Samantha Reynolds. *Acid Secretion from Samantha Reynolds. *Age Shifting from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Jared Mitchell. *Bone Claws from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Pablo Pelourson. *Regenerative Healing Factor from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Shawn Mendes. *Chlorine Gas Emission from Samantha Reynolds. *Dehydration from Samantha Reynolds. *Age Exchange from Samantha Reynolds. *Granulation from Samantha Reynolds. *Elasticity from Samantha Reynolds. *Lung Adaptation from Samantha Reynolds. *Nerve Gas Emission from Samantha Reynolds. *Neurocognitive Deficit from Samantha Reynolds. *Oil Secretion from Samantha Reynolds. *Zoom Vision from Samantha Reynolds. *Danger Sensing from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to Tracy Mitchell. *Neurokinesis from Samantha Reynolds. *Primal Rage from Samantha Reynolds. *Lactokinesis from Samantha Reynolds. Eventually stored into Abraham. *Gold Mimicry from Samantha Reynolds. *Empathic Tattooing from Samantha Reynolds. *Video Game Hallucination from Samantha Reynolds. Later sold to an unnamed gamer. *Emotional Duplication from Samantha Reynolds. *X-Ray Vision from Samantha Reynolds. *Deoxygenation from Tanner Haney. *Argentopoeia from America Martin. *Silicon Manipulation from Briana Hartman. *Induced Explotion from Dexter Knapp. *Snake Mimicry from Leslie Copeland. *Personality Rewrite from Grace Williamson. *Life Absorption from an unknown source. *Reactive Evolution bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Grace Williamson. *Poison Immunity from Dodger Carbonell. *Sex Magic bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Bailee Madison. *Green Energy Blast bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Connor James Craigton. *Pyrotechnics bestowed form Brian. *Plasma Grenades bestowed form Brian. *Laser Emission from an unknown source. Later sold to Phantom. *Cursing from an unknown source. *Respiratiory Power Replication bestowed form Brian. Stored into Wilson (Bradley's dog). *Metal-Eating Growth bestowed form Brian. *Telepathic Connection (x2) both bestowed from Brian. One stored into a guide dog. *Deity Summoning bestowed from Brian. Later sold to Nancy Lieder. *Body Part Swapping bestowed form Brian. Later sold to Ortho Pithecus. *Precognitve Crafting bestowed from Brian. *Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation bestowed from Brian. *Happiness Inducement bestowed from Brian. *Chaos Magic bestowed from Brian. *Age Regression bestowed from Brian. *Lie Detection bestowed from Brian. *Amokinesis bestowed from Brian. *Empathic Power Absorption from Samson Winters. *Frigiokinesis from Samson Winters. *Plant Growth from Samson Winters. Later sold to Dolores Godoy. *Physikinesis from Samson Winters. *Invisibility from Samson Winters. *Astral Projection from Jared Mitchell. *Dimensional Storage bestowed from Brian. Later sold to Power Kid. *Time Jumping bestowed from Brian. Stored into Caspar. Perry Sylar's removed powers *Persuasion from Amanda Rooney. *Respiratiory Power Replication and all Wilson emulated powers. *Toxigenesis from Sue Carbonell. *Levitation from Brooke Howard. Later restored. *Molecular Immobilization from Tamara Stewart. Graham's transfered powers *Enhanced Condition from an unnamed woman. Later gived back. *Teleportation from Liz Parkman to Jax. *Regenerative Healing Factor and Cyberpathy from Neil. *Rage Affinity from John St. Daves to Klaus. *Object Inversion and Accident Causation from two unknown sources to Klaus. Trivia *When Lucifer absorb all the Ralph's copied powers, he didn't absorb his original powers, he just temporarly deactivate them. And then he was able to recover all his mimicked powers. *Reese thought if he could replicate Blake's power, he might be have all the emulated power of Blake, but insteard of that the recives Radiokinesis.